


Petite

by nasubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big brother Daiki + hyperactive rascal Taiga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite

Daiki's not stupid, he just overestimates himself sometimes, like buying a 15-inch pizza when an 11-inch one was large enough to fill him up, or thinking Satsuki's never going to catch him skipping English, or in this case, standing at the corridor wearing only a thin cotton shirt, jeans, and slippers in 4 degree Celcius weather thinking he's strong enough to last a few minutes. It's the coldest day Tokyo's experiencing since autumn transitioned to winter. His teeth start chattering within seconds and he can feel goosebumps trail up his arms. He can't feel his toes and fingers anymore. He thinks about the large coat he threw over the sofa in the living room when he reached home after school earlier but decides against going back in to retrieve it. He doesn't want to risk the chance of Taiga arriving while he's gone and having to wait outside in the cold for him to open the front door. Nevertheless, he hopes he reaches soon.

His prayers are answered because barely a fleeting moment passes when he sees Taiga and his father appear at the other end of the corridor where the stairs are. The redhead pulls away from his father's grip, only to be gently pulled back. He gets a hug and a kiss on his forehead, then he's barreling down the corridor towards Daiki, who can't help but laugh because Taiga is so wrapped up it looks like a dumpling with stumpy legs is running towards him. He squats down and waits with open arms for the boy to reach him, partially because he knows Taiga is going to glomp on him, but mostly because he hopes the contact would warm him up a little.

"Daiki-nii!" Taiga's eyes are bright and he's overly-energetic, even by his standards. Small mitten-clad hands wave about and his face is half concealed by a fluffy muffler. His nose, red from the cold, peeks up from behind it, and the beanie his father put on him is falling off to reveal his shock of hair, messy as ever.

"Hey kiddo," Daiki grins at the boy, "ready for a sleepover?" He heaves Taiga up with his left arm, waves at Kagami-san who turns to leave and manages to wrench open the front door with his frozen stiff right hand. He's used to babysitting the kid from downstairs because his dad is always having to go on business trips and their parents are good friends. The extra allowance go a long way in financing his Air Jordan collection.

Barely was the door shut behind him when the smell of karaage assaults their senses and Taiga's struggling to get down from his arms. He holds the wriggling bundle firmly and pulls off the boy's shoes. When the redhead is set down, Daiki barely manages to tug his backpack off before Taiga runs into the kitchen. "Hello Aomine-baasan!" He yells over the sound of sizzling oil. Daiki's mother smiles kindly at the child, but she firmly resists Taiga's sparkling eyes and refuses to give him a before-dinner treat. She laughs when Daiki lunges for Taiga but misses. Taiga was usually well-mannered, but today the excitement for the sleepover had him on an adrenaline high and he was positively bouncing off walls.

It takes a while before Taiga relents and Daiki manages to unknot the giant bow of a muffler around him. There's a brief moment of calm where he follows Daiki up to hang up his coat, then he's crawling around under the dining table and chairs. The older one flops himself onto one of the chairs, grumbling, "I forgot how tiring it is taking care of him." He almost relaxes, almost, when a small hand finds the sole of his right foot and starts tickling. Daiki jumps in his seat, his knee slams into the underside of the table and the karaage above shake in their plate.

"C'MERE YOU RASCAL," he bellows, leaping from his seat. As Taiga's peals of laughter fill the dining area, Daiki steels himself for an exhausting weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my birthday yesterday so I wrote myself something. Not beta-ed, super rushed and completely OOC but I quite like it and I hope you do too :)


End file.
